1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoes and, more specifically, to a shoe including a device for monitoring and recording a users weight and distance traveled in the shoes, the weight and distance traveled being communicated to the user at predetermined times and as desired by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Footwear has been produced and worn by people for thousands of years. The footwear has taken on many different shapes and styles but has served the same main purpose over its existence, to protect and cover the feet of the wearer. Over time, the footwear has been redesigned to provide additional comfort and support for the user and even to provide certain information to a user. Numerous types of shoes including devices for measuring different quantities have been provided in the prior art. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desired to provide a device which can be unobtrusively positioned within the heel of a shoe or sneaker and will measure a user's weight and a distance traveled by the user while wearing the shoes. It is further desired to provide a device which is able to generate an alarm signal upon determining the user has gained weight or has not walked or ran in a predetermined period of time while wearing the shoes. It is even further desired to provide a device which will track the distance traveled by the user and the fluctuations in the weight of the user over a predetermined period of time. It is still further desired to provide a device which will communicate the measured weight and distance traveled to the user via an audible signal.